


Chocolate Coma...

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choclate, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Mention of puppy pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Theo and Liam spend the day at a Chocolate convention.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Chocolate Coma...

Theo couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw his boyfriend bouncing up and down while he parked the car. He’s already memorised everything Liam wanted to see at the event and could only imagine his boyfriends energy levels progress during the day; until it all came down in a history-making sugar crash. A small part of him hoped he was wrong, but as he saw the smile spread across Liam’s face; a larger part of him couldn’t wait for the mess as long as he saw the smile on his boyfriends face.

He parked the car and Liam was out and halfway across the parking lot before Theo even had the chance to take off his seatbelt. Shaking his head, he climbed out slowly, ignoring Liam shouting pleas for him to hurry up because the chocolate was waiting. He knew Liam couldn’t get to far, the tickets for the event were in Theo wallet and even his blue-eyed boyfriend couldn’t sweet-talk himself into an event of this magnitude.

Sure enough, Liam was bouncing on his toes in front of the thoroughly amused security guard. When he reached the reached the entrance, handing over the tickets “About time!” Liam squealed “It took you forever to get here” Liam exclaimed; like Theo wasn’t only a few seconds behind him.

“Babe, I was like a few seconds behind you, I can still see the car from here” Theo exchanged a fond smile with the guard after Liam hurried through the door.

“Better hurry before he eats all the chocolate” The guard chuckled “is that really possible” Theo questioned. The guard looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow “I don’t think I’d put it past that one” They shared a laugh before Theo decide to follow his already hyperactive boyfriend into the chocolate festival.

The convention centre was set up like any other conversation Theo had ever been to, but the overwhelming aroma scent of chocolate was thick and cloying in his throat. He blinked a couple of times; trying to focus his senses on Liam and it was so disoriented that he couldn’t pick it up. Theo felt his heart speed up in panic as his eyes darted around the room, trying to stop the boy and his demi jacket his boyfriend never leaves home with.

Theo pulled his phone out ready to call Liam, knowing he’d hear the wolf ringtone his boyfriend had set for him, regretting that Liam had ever discovered Sam Sham and the Pharaohs. Just as he was about to unlock his phone; he heard his lovers voice above the steady thrum of noise.

“Its made out of what know?”

Turning to the right, Theo made his way down one of the many aisles; eyes skating over each both, pausing in front of one that was seeling chocolate roses in different flavours. He brought two peanut butter filled ones quickly before honing in on Liam’s laughter and “I’ve always said I’d try anything once, but this might be the thing that makes me break that rule”

Six more booths and accouple more purchases, Theo had finally discovered; infornt of him was a booth advertising chocolate made out of camel’s milk. Theo sniffed and wrinkled his nose at the salty-sweet smell emanating from the booth, stepping up behind Liam, he reached around in front of him, presenting the peanut chocolate flavoured roses he brought previously.

“Found you” Theo whispered in the shell of his lovers ear, chuckling when Liam gave a shiver before looking over his shoulders “Can you believe this? Camels milk” Liam exclaimed, gesturing widely at the booth in front of them where a highly amused man stood infornt watching the two man while rolling their eyes.

“How is that so different from cows milk?” Theo questioned, looking down at Liam but was actually directing the question to the person behind the booth “It’s actually a bit saltier, if you like salted caramel I’m sure you going to like this” he answered, holding out a tray with free samples of tiny squares pieces of Camels chocolate.

Theo shrugged and reached out, lifting one to his nose and sniffing, he couldn’t help but wrinkle his noise at the intense smell, Liam pointed at him with a raised eyebrow “Aha! It smells nasty!”

“No” Theo said. “it smells strong” He popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed, he could know understand the comparison to salted Carmel, but it was still different enough with the rich chocolate taste mixing with the saltiness of the milk. Theo made an approving sound and began looking over the other items; for sale on the table, picking up a couple of small boxers of the chocolates, thinking the puppy pack may enjoy something different.

When he was done, he glanced over to Liam who was still watching the tray of sample with a suspicion as more and more people grabbed one and receiving more and more positive comments. Only a few made faces and Liam gestured at them as if two out of twenty proved a point he was the only one trying to make.

It wasn’t until there were only a few more samples left on the tray that Theo was ready to move onto the next stall; that Liam snatched one of the pieces and held it up to his noise “smells like chocolate” Liam said with a shrug, taking a small nibble off the corner. Theo chuckled at the way his boyfriends noise crinkled as he took another bight.

Theo started to ask what he thought once the younger boy finished with the sample piece, but Liam just turned on his heel and continued. Theo studied his back before holding up two fingers to the man behind the booth, adding two additional boxers to his already overflowing bag of sweets.

They spent the majority of the day wandering around the convention centre, Liam sampling every free sample and offering long and drawn out opinions of everything. Liam never commented on the camel’s milk chocolates, even when promoted. Eventually Theo gave up and started making sure that Liam drank enough water throughout the day as they walked around. 

By the time they left, Liam blinks were becoming slower and Theo knew the crash was coming soon. He was glad he decides to get a room in James town instead of Driving back to Beacon Hills because he knew his boyfriend would bitch for a week about the kink in his neck from sleeping in the truck.

When they got to the room; the first thing Liam did was pull out the room services menu “what do you want” he asked, smiling brightly up at Theo who laughed.

“I know that I’m hungry, but I swear you eat almost twice your size in chocolate today” Theo chuckled, pulling off his shirt and heading to the bathroom, eyeing the shower almost in enviously; wanting to get the sweet smell of chocolate that seed to have sunk into his pours off his skin.

“Not quite my own weight, but there’s always room for room services”

“Alright, just get me a burger” Theo called out, closing the bathroom door before pulling it back open again “No more chocolate”

“Yes Dad” Liam teased, picking up the phone.

Theo wasn’t even surprised when he came out of the bathroom to knocking on the door and Liam was passed out on the bed surrounded by empty chocolate wrappers, including two of the boxers of camel milk chocolate’s. Answering the door, he let the room services woman enter and tipped her, sharing a smile when she got a look at Liam

“You can call down to the front desk for antacid if you need” she offered “thanks for the tip” Theo replied, letting her out and turning back to the bed when Liam started talking.

“Chocolate puppies ate the camels” Liam muted, and Theo couldn’t help himself bubble over in laughter as he fell onto the bed, laughing hard enough to wake Liam form his Chocolate Coma.

The End…R


End file.
